


Some Kind of Epic Love Story

by spnsmile



Series: Destiel Prompt August Collection 2020 [11]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angel Castiel (Supernatural), Beer, Castiel Loves Dean Winchester, Castiel and Dean Winchester Have a Profound Bond, Castiel and Dean Winchester Use Their Words, Drinking, Drinking & Talking, Happy Ending, Jealous Castiel (Supernatural), Light-Hearted, M/M, Protective Dean Winchester, Romance, Short, Short One Shot, Supernatural Hunters, Walk Into A Bar
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-21
Updated: 2020-08-21
Packaged: 2021-03-06 18:01:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,992
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26023081
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spnsmile/pseuds/spnsmile
Summary: “You in love with him? Some kind of epic love story?"The bottle slips from Dean’s hands and rolls off the counter’s other side where it smashed on the floor. He never thought he was that obvious.Or that night Dean and Cas went to a hunter's local bar where Dean met an interesting hunter unlike any other.
Relationships: Castiel/Dean Winchester
Series: Destiel Prompt August Collection 2020 [11]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1860856
Comments: 12
Kudos: 151
Collections: Writer's Month 2020





	Some Kind of Epic Love Story

**Author's Note:**

> written for August day 11 prompt: Light
> 
> and looong way to gooo~ xp

“Say what?” Dean growls, killing the hunter next to him with a glare who dare insinuate he’s using his best friend—?

“He’s an angel, ain’t he?” Dmitri guy says with a shrug like it’s common knowledge, “That’s why you have the longest lifeline in this career. You got a shoulder angel.”

“Yeah, Winchester,” piped Joe—not his real name since Dean’s bad with names—sitting across him from the bar’s counter, all three of them holding long neck bottles inside a local bar where hunters gather. “You got an angel who can heal you. What else is he used for?”

Dean chuckles, tasting bitter anger coiling in his mouth.

“Aside from making short trips to heaven to fetch Winchester—?" Dmitri laughs.

“Damn, no wonder you look younger and more strapping than the last time I saw you— that the angel’s work too?” Joe snips in, winking and drunk.

“What’s that mean?” Dean snaps.

“Whoa, easy tiger,” Dmitri snickers, patting Dean’s back and holding his shoulder because Dean was about to rise from his chair.

Joe laughs easily and doesn’t back away even from Dean’s glare. Dmitri pats him again. 

“Hit a nerve? Come on boy, we mean no harm. You just make us all jealous bringing him out here in the open.”

Dean narrows his eyes indignantly at the man probably six to eight years older than himself. With graying streak on the side of his clean-cut hair, well-shaven face angular and with comely wrinkles, he is pretty handsome, not to mention, muscular. If Dean gets into a fight, this guy will be a deadly opponent so he strikes his defensive pose and hackles up. He doesn’t lose cool easy, but if someone talks shit about his angel…

His eyes travel to where the trench coat angel sits around a group of hunters, listening and chipping in the discussion like a real pro, and probably unaware of all the awed looks thrown his way. They surround him like he’s a real rockstar and that’s how it should be because being a hunter meant connections. Upon Dean’s advice, Cas tagged along the local bar to broaden his local network as he’s been working cases on his own lately and may need support.

Cas who has the most serious face when he nods and comments doesn’t know his effect on those around him. His dominant eyebrow arched, lips thin, eyes razor-sharp giving off an intimidating vibe.

Dean’s anger recedes. The hunters are wary of Cas, he can see that. They don’t know it’s how Cas normally looks on good days and bad days, reducing the snarkiest waitress into a giggling teenager when he asks for the bill, his handsome features just kill.

Dean also understands why the hunters would only see him as a utility in this life where being a hunter means one foot at the grave, where the idea of instant kill and instant heal could miraculously happen with an angel shield.

That’s just rude. Well, yeah, maybe he did think angels were expendable, back when Cas was such a dick for ignoring human emotions. But now…

He watches Cas talk to the hunters with the same deadpan, but he can see the times when his blue eyes flicker in concern when the stories of victims are too heart wrenching to swallow, see the angel bite his bottom lip in sympathy and Dean knows where Cas’ heart lies. How could he ever think Cas as a utility? That’s rude.

“There’s a nest across town I’ve been meaning to take care of for some time now,” Joe was saying on his side, “Winchester, think I could borrow the angel? For insurance?”

“Buddy, if you don’t watch your mouth about my friend, I’m going to own your nose.” He says crisply, throwing the hunter a dirty look. Joe who purses his lips this time.

“That’s a no,” Dmitri smirks over to Joe who shrugged and left the counter to bring his nose somewhere far. Dean forces his boiling anger to simmer down, fingers tightly clutching his bottle. "Don't mind him, he's an idiot." the older hunter tells him.

"Do we just think supernatural beings are stuff to use in combat?" Dean grumbles.

"Nah, most people just say stuff based on shallow understanding. Feel lucky you're one of the few who can tell the difference."

Surprisingly, it made Dean thought about it carefully.

"I guess... but that's a pretty shitty view of things."

"Tell me a time you didn't think the same?"

"Guilty as charged." They chuckle and the beer tasted sweet again, "But no one's allowed to think of him like that."

"So your angel's one of the good guys?" Dmitri asks quietly when the music stopped being enough company.

"Good as you'll ever get. Full of strange quirks, but yeah, so good. "Dean nods and drinks while the older chap turns his head to the angel.

“Well, ain’t he popular? Are you jealous?” Dmitri nudges him.

Dean looks over and sure enough, sees some of the hunters trying to engage Cas in a private conversation with mild admiration painted on their faces. Dean quirks his lips, proud.

Seeing Dmitri’s blue eyes narrow, he shrugs and drinks again. He spits it out after a second, coughing painfully with eyes watering as he turns to the older man.

“Jealous? Me? For real?”

"Confident? Must be some kind of profound bond."

Dean gawks at the hunter in disbelief. Does he know something? Who has he been talking to?

"I don't know what you're talking about." he denies, earning him a smirk.

“Hey, you take your eyes off your angel, someone’s bound to take him away. Your lost."

“I’d like to see them try,” Dean snorts, not out of indifference, but if Heavens can’t peel the angel out of his side, no one can. Cas chose him. Dmitri's eyes flicker.

“Ah, so you have that kind of relationship, eh? The ‘ _do-what-you-gotta-do-as-long-as-you-return-home-to-me’ domestic type_?”

"That’s pretty damn accurate. For someone who still got wheels for wings, he’s just always flying around on speed limit. He calls it boring.” He chuckles.

There’s a pause. Dmitri nods. 

“You in love with him? Some kind of epic love story?"

The bottle slips from Dean’s hands and rolls off the counter’s other side where it smashed on the floor. The bartend comes huffing at Dean before cleaning it while the hunter could barely take his eyes away from his counter mate.

“What—? What are you saying—?” Dean doesn’t breathe— _has he been found?_ The community of hunters doesn’t take well to this kind of feelings, and then this older guy of all people—?

He was given an exasperated glare.

“Don’t be a stupid, Winchester, I’m older, been a hunter all my life and met monsters… some not so-monster than we think. I don’t claim I’ve seen them all, but I’ve met many… creatures and humans… sweet on another. Ain’t about being a girl, or boy, or angel and demons, or snails—but I tell ya, hit on a snail I will judge you.”

They both chuckle, Dean just staring.

“The point is, if someone’s gotta fall in love, they gotta do it. Whether they get eaten or they get a happily ever after, that’s their choice. You’d be dumb stupid to be telling people what they can and can’t love.” Dmitri sips his drinks and makes smacking sounds after.

“Aren’t you a romantic?” Dean meets Dmitri's eyes, finally seeing the older man in a new light, “You… that’s incredible.”

“Am older, seen it all.” Dmitri narrows his eyes at him, “You’re young who’s probably seen more than me already, but it all ends up the same. We live, we hunt, die, or get older. Get older if lucky. If you still got your wits about you, then go after retirement. But it’s all the same. Memories to recount and to haunt you at night, regrets, missed opportunities… nightmares…. point is, we do that on our own, not with other people. So if you don’t want to live your life regretting, kick other people’s thoughts out of your own, they’re not your business. You think of what you want because, in the end, you’re on your own.”

It might be in his head, but Dean’s sure he heard a ping somewhere far like revelation's not far, and somehow light won’t stop pouring his way.

“Have you fallen in love with an angel too?” Dean asks slowly, realization hitting him. Did he think he’s the only one…?

“Worse,” Dmitri smiles meaningfully. Dean smiles.

"Is it some kind of epic love story too?"

Dmitri laughs and it's intoxicating, Dean is grinning with him.

“Dean?”

Blue eyes drown him the moment he pays attention and there’s Cas standing beside him with a hand on his shoulder gripping him tightly. He has this little frown that lines his forehead with intensity in his deep blue that could be read as nothing but concern.

“Is something wrong? I heard a bottle breaking and you’re…” Cas glances over at Dmitri who winks at him good-naturedly, “staring at this guy like you’re in love with him.”

“Shit, I might be,” Dean grins the same time as Dmitri laughs with him.

“I do that, yeah.” Dmitri stops speaking when Castiel slips himself in the little space between Dean’s stool and the older man. Dean cannot see Castiel’s eyes, but boy can he sense the badass radiating from his dorky angel.

“Are you in love with Dean too?” Cas tilts his head, probably squinting.

Dmitri just stares at him shrewdly. “That a problem, pretty boy?”

There’s a short pause. Castiel’s shoulder relaxes and Dean wishes he could see his pretty face.

“I understand. Dean is a lovable person.” Cas acquiesces much to Dean’s embarrassment, “He deserves all the love in the world.”

“Cas—” Dean complains, tips of ears pink.

Dmitri bursts out laughing, making other hunters turn their way. 

“Just when I thought I’ve lived long enough and seen it all—to get an actual angel jealous of older me?” he laughs again still quaking as he stands up, offering Cas his chair. Then he grabs Dean’s other shoulder and squeezes, “Thank you for a good laugh, Winchester. Now make sure I don’t get early access to heaven—calm your angel, would you, boy? I know he’s angry, those damn cutting eyes.”

He left Dean grimacing. Castiel sits uptight, and he’s really handsome up close, no wonder he’s popular with everyone. 

“Why is he leaving?” Castiel’s eyes follow Dmitri with a frown.

"You scared him away. Cas, if you keep doing that, at this rate, I'll really grow old like he said, in retirement and in love with a snail." he raises a hand and orders their beers.

Castiel tilts his head. "Why would you fall in love with a snail?"

"It happens," Dean huffs in defense as the bartend hands him and Cas bottle of drinks, "what would you do on your retirement?"

"Angels don't retire," Castiel folds his hand over the counter thoughtfully, "I guess I'll be taking care of the snails. Any chance you'll get a cat?"

"Nope."

"That's too bad."

"We can have a dog?"

"I still prefer the cat. And the bird. I like birds, Dean."

"Yeah, I can always build a bird's house in the garden, next to the pool," Dean nods and before he knows it, he's talking long about the subject with the angel an avid listener, "It's gonna be next to our angel's house and Sam's house with a view of the mountains, then a garage where we can put Baby...some wine bar like in the Bunker but we need air...so yeah that sounds good to me. King size pillows and bed, large white kitchen...You okay with that?"

"I'm okay with anything as long as you're in it, Dean." Castiel agrees with a warm expression.

Dean quirks his lips.

Why not?

Epic love stories sound better with good happy endings.


End file.
